The Challenge
by blackbutleress
Summary: The normal-not-so-pretty girl Anno is thrown into the chaos in New York. She finds out that she is gifted with special powers and tries to help, but even she cannot help the Avengers and they ultimately fail. Loki has now started a tv-show where he takes one girl from each country of the world and they have to compete in beauty, strenght and skill to become his new "wife".
1. Goodbye New York

First came the sound, the sound of a thousand screams, so inhuman, so horrifying. Then the crashes, the sounds of buildings tumbling down. As I looked out the window that had busted and cut her cheeks, I saw a familiar figure. Iron man coming in so fast he broke the wall of sound, the blue light reflecting in the many office buildings in the neighborhood. As I tried to trail him with my eyes he sent out a small amount of boost that sent me flying back. I hid my desk at which I had been sitting doing absolutely nothing with my life for far too long. My life had no meaning, no purpose. His life though or the captain now running down fifth avenue.  
"Anno what are you doing run… Oh my god your cheek!" a fellow purposeless coworker exclaimed and started pulling toward the stairs. I rapidly and with a slightly to ruff movement released my arm from her grasp. She looked at me with surprise.  
"Melissa don't you see we need to help them. They need it!" I said, not thinking of any other way to end this war. She looked at me with eyes as wide as mills.  
"Let them handle it!" she said and motioned to the captain. This comment made me so angry, how could she even say that.  
"WHAT IF THEY SAID THE SAME THING?" I asked her and she seemed to start getting a bit frustrated herself. I understood that she was thinking of my wellbeing but, I was but an ant in the antfarm. A needless worker in the system, the world did not need me. But if I prove myself I will suddenly be needed just as the guys out there fighting. She grabbed my arm again and started to pull me towards the stairs once again. I lay a hand on hers and looked at her, directly into her frightened eyes. This felt like my moment, and I had no intention of letting it pass.  
"Melissa I have to try, I love you, go find your husband, you have been the best friend in the world!" I said and wanted to hug her but she pushed me off.  
"YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY" she yelled and started running of. This did not go the way I planned. I stood there in shock that the person I had believed to be my best friend was running away from me without even saying goodbye. A scream pierced my bubble and I saw Melissa looking horrified at the outrushes being breaking the window in front of her. With a gun at the ready in its claws. I looked around for something to fend it off with. I had to be quick because I had the feeling these guys were more the shoot first ask later type of guys or whatever they were. I clutched my necklace and prayed to my god before I took up a piece of glass and ran toward the creature. It was now nearing Melissa in an alarmingly fast pace. I wondered if they ate people. I ran up behind it and prayed to my god once again that Melissa would not point out that I was sneaking up on it. She remained silent and I was now directly behind the beast. I quickly gathered my courage and jumped on its boney back and stuck the glass in the beast's neck. We both screamed in pain as the glass cut in to its neck and at the same time ruined my writing hand. It started to jump around in a frantic attempt to get the burden on his back away. I kept pushing the glass into its neck and as it went in deeper the beast began operating in a slower pace. I looked at Melissa, who was looking shocked and grateful at the same time, but this was a mistake because I lost my focus and was hauled across the room by the creature. I landed in a little construction zone there had been in the office. They had been expanding, but that might had had to be put on hold for a bit. I could feel another piece of glass cutting into my thigh. The blood starting to rush out of it as if it was a race. But the adrenaline made the pain preserving. I looked at Melissa and saw that the creature had pulled out the glass which only made the blood flow faster. Classic mistake, I had seen so many post on the internet and watch enough war-movies to know that this only made the blood flow faster.  
"RUN IDIOT!" I screamed at her but she was still and did not move. The being began stretching his arms out to reach her. It seemed it had lost its gun in our little fight earlier. Melissa was still her makeup which she ever so rarely wore was hanging like curtains down her cheeks. She thought it was over for her. I can only imagine what ran through her mind at that point. But I think it would be something about her sons. I looked around frantically looking for something to use as a weapon. And there it was a nail-gun. A perfect weapon for me. The years I had been using training in the arcade were finally about to pay off. I picked it up and aimed it at its head. And then I fired, it didn't hit his head though it hit shoulder, but this was enough to make it change its course towards me instead of Melissa. It screamed at me and started making its way to me. I raised the gun once again and aimed at its heart assuming it had one and then I fired. No effect, so no heart or at least not there. I fired again and again but it seemed to not work on him. I stood up in the best way I could and looked around in what once was my department-office. The sign saying IT was dangling crushingly close to falling from the almost collapsing ceiling. On the floor were broken IT equipment and glass everywhere. And behind the fearfully close creature was this gun looking thing with a bright blue fluid running through its operational-systems. It was beautiful. But hard to get too. I had to get past the screaming being. Luckily the creature has slowed down noticeably and was now only dragging itself towards me. If I stayed like this until it was close enough and then ran over to the gun I would have a great chance at succeeding. But as it was nearing me its screams began becoming weaker and weaker and in the end they started to sound like cries instead. Was it crying for help? This was bad, if it was crying for help the place would soon be filled with its fellow creatures, and Melissa and I would certainly die. So I had to pick up my speed and clench my teeth together and sprint to get the weapon. I took a deep breath, filling my lunges with the familiar New Yorker air. I closed my eyes and did a silenced prayer to my god. Silence.  
I then opened my eyes and took off in the most painful sprint anyone had ever been through. My blood making a clear trail behind me. The creature did not notice it immediately, so its reflexes had luckily been reduced a bit as well. I jumped over a pile of computers on the floor and threw myself at the gun. The creature right behind me. It grabbed my ankle and pulled at me. I could feel my ankle snapping. I screamed once again. But no matter because in my hand was the only thing that really mattered. The gun. The creature pulled me up so I was dangling in front of its face in my ankle. It looked into my eyes and screamed getting my jeans and top greased in spit. I felt myself going into some sort of shock mode and the gun was barely in my hands. I felt me body clench up in pain. My eyes tearing up and the blood from my cheek running into my hair. I didn't want it to end but right now it certainly seemed as if it was going to end in that way. I closed my eyes ready to face my fate, good or bad, knowing I had tried, not succeeded, like so much in my life, but still I had tried. And now I felt I had lived my life to the fullest, and I had no more to see no more to live for.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Melissa yelled, I opened my eyes. It took me a moment to focus on her she was as clear as the heaven on a sunny august afternoon.  
"KILL IT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed and the creature turned its head in her direction and proceeded to scream at her. I… I… I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was giving up my life. I was almost committing suicide. With my eyes not blinking, I lifted the gun to its head and before it could turn to face its fate I pulled the trigger and the alien was dead within seconds. It dropped me and as I lay on the ground it fell down onto my sprained ankle. Melissa ran to me and helped me get the thing off. I looked at its ruined head the blood and brain mass flowing from its crushed skull. I suddenly felt my stomach turning and I knew I couldn't hold it in. I twisted onto my knees and let my scrambled eggs and bacon hit the floor. Melissa held my blond hair back so that I could get finished. As I was done with my reunion with breakfast I turned and looked at Melissa. She smiled at me, tears running down her face, gratitude showing trough them. I couldn't help but smile back and she suddenly swung her arms around me and hugged me tight.  
"I thought I was going to lose you!" she cried into my shoulder.  
"So did I… believe me so did I!" I cried back at her. She pushed me away and tore some of her favorite shirt off and bound my leg tightly with it, right above the cut. I whined in pain but I knew without it I would not make it. She looked at me once again and smiled. She then quickly examined my ankle. Saying it wasn't as bad as it looked. Once again she tore off some of her shirt and bound my ankle with it. She helped me up and as we stood and looked at each other we found ourselves laughing hysterically. Probably because of the adrenaline. The laughing faded and our eyes met again.  
Suddenly a sound of a gun from the creatures was heard and I suddenly found myself with the blood of my best friend all over. She fell, and I stood back still smiling. Tears rolling down my cheeks. What had happened? My dehydrated brain could not wrap itself around it. She was dead and I was smiling? Why? What was HAPPENING? Suddenly without my body thinking about it I turned at shot the intruders that had just killed my friend. One by one they fell and I felt something inside me grow that had been contained for so long. A rage hidden deep inside me, I felt my spine heading up and suddenly found myself on fire. Literally on fire. Every inch of my body filled with engulfing flames. But even though I was burning my skin was fine. My eyes better than ever and my wound was closing itself up. I looked at the remaining figures and pointed at them in a gun like gesture.  
"Boom!" I sayed and lightning was shot from my finger and hit the remaining figures frying they're insides.  
"FUUUUUUCK YOOUUUU!" I screamed at the top of my lunges. One by one they fell. And soon I was alone. All alone. The tears that came out of my eyes immediately turned into nothing. I was so alone. In the distance I could once again see Iron man approaching my building. With what looked like a giant flying fish-bear trailing right behind him. As he flew past my building I screamed at him. Cursing his sorry ass. The giant thing behind him was my next target, or so my body wanted it to be. Because I found myself running to the crushed windows and soon I had thrown myself of the building onto the beasts back. There I encountered many more creatures but I just zapped them with my lightning. I made my way to the front of the beast. Taking down everything in my path. I must have had the ability to use air as well because at some points it seemed like I was weightless. They were going to pay for what they did to Melissa and whoever ordered this attack was going to die. And I would make sure of it. I clutched my necklace again as I made my way to the neck of the giant beast. In the distance I could see the bright colors of Captain Americas suit. Fuck him, I thought. But with him was a man that I had seen on TV earlier. The Hulk, changing from man to beast right in front of my eyes. HE WAS GOING TO KILL THE BEAST BEFORE ME! I ran faster to the head but as I reached it I was hauled forward because the beast was being stopped drastically by The Hulk. I flung in the air and the fire disappeared. I landed on the ground and was tossed a few times before finally stopping right at a mysterious figures feet. I looked up and noticed the thing in his hand was the same as my necklace. I looked up and saw a tall muscly blond man starring down at me.  
"Are you ok, miss?" The Captain asked me and helped me to get on my feet. My eyes were fixed on the blond man with the hammer in his hand. A man that looked like he was taken out of the old myths. A man with armor from legends.  
"Thor?" I asked, but he seemed distracted. The Captain grabbed my shoulders.  
"Come you need to evacuate!" he said to me and began pulling me.  
"Mjølnir?" I said, and Thor finally looked at me and noticed the hammer on my necklace. He nodded at me and then looked away again.  
"Who is doing this?" I asked. Nobody answered.  
"WHO DID THIS?" I screamed.  
"Loki" Thor simply said. I stiffened. My god was doing this? I had been praying to him for years ever since... How? I pulled away from the captain and went back to Thor.  
"No, it cannot be him… please tell me it isn't him!" Thor was trying to answer my question but The Hulks continuous growling and shouting made it impossible to hear. I turned and went started walking towards the green man, but yet again I was stopped by the captain. I grabbed his hand and turned on the heat until he let go. He let go with a shocked expression and I went on. I was now standing in front of the Hulk. I gathered air into my lunges.  
"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT THE FUUUUUUUUCK UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I screamed at him and he noticeably got angry at me and screamed back at my face. We did not take our eyes of each other and screamed with all our might. He then raised his fist and slammed it at me. I reacted instantly and protected my face with my hands and waited for the incoming pain. But all that was heard was the sound of something hitting a wall. And as I opened my stance and looked at the Hulk I found that he was block by a 20 feet thick wall. I slowly lowered my arms and felt hands grab them behind my back.  
"What are you?" Captain America asked me in a military harsh tone.  
"I don't know" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear it and let go of my hands. And suddenly it all went black.

I woke up to a loud crash I opened my eyes slowly just to look into a couple of deadbeat holes on a fallen creature. I guess you can call them aliens. It's black tongue sticking out of his mouth blood dripping from it. I screamed and got up and for some weird reason Hulk ran to me just to stand in front of me, look me in the eye and then taking the corpse and swinging it out of the way. It flew 100 yards and hit a building. He then looked back and stared at me.  
"Thanks" I said and he grinned at me and then jumped up into the air smashing into overhead planes. I looked to him as he smashed on through the city when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A heavy big hand.  
"You bear Mjølnir round your neck, I see." Thor's voice sounded behind me. He went in front of me and looked me in the eyes.  
"Yes I am a Dane, proud of my culture, proud of the golden time." I said as I had so many times before when questioned about my religion. I looked past him seeing an alien army coming our way.  
"Do not worry I will take care…" he started but before he was done I had already zapped them with my lightning. At first he looked to his hammer thinking it might have gone off without him noticing. I put a hand on his hammerhand and looked at him. He met my eyes and understood through my smirk that this was not his doing.  
"How do we stop them?" I asked.  
"We do not do anything, You go and hide with the civilians!" Captain America said behind me.  
"Listen I want to and can help you with this!" I said to him. "And just because you guys are a team now doesn't mean you are the only people capable of helping others." My voice began to snap and I could feel tears pushing on" You might be all though and I might not be, and I don't really know what's going on with me right now but… THAT SON OF A BITCH KILLED MY BEST FRIEND AND I WANT HIM TO PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed at him and his eyes told me he understood. He nodded and I dried my tears and took a deep breath.  
"If you two are done with the little heart to heart I could really use a lift here." A woman in all black and flaming red hair stood with her hands in her beautiful curvy sides, making me rethink that burger I was craving, she was wearing a skintight black suit and still looked incredibly beautiful, and her stare made her look incredibly dangerous as well. Her arms and legs looked toned and strong and she still just looked perfect in every way. And me I just was way to conscious of myself when she looked at me. I had a bit too much or more like 20 kilos to much mostly around my thighs and stomach. I was all sweaty right now and my makeup was running all over… my short hair was really messy. And her red hair was perfectly red and beautiful whereas my ruined half red half diarrhea. Normally I had no problem with my looks but when you are surrounded with beautiful sexy people you kind of rethink yourself. I just wanted to get away from them.  
"How are you going…!" but before I could get my question out the woman was running towards us and captain America raised his shield and send her flying into the air. I looked up to see her hooked to one of the flying devices of the aliens. I looked at her with my mouth wide open. Wow I wished I was like her! I then looked at the Stark tower the big beautiful modern building and saw that she was moving there. Loki must be there, I thought to myself.  
"Can you possibly do that to…to… me too?" I asked and was immediately flung up into the air by the captain without thought. I screamed and clung onto the first thing I could get my hands on, luckily it was one of the alien things, unluckily I was unable off pulling myself up and I was soon flung off the craft and heading into a building. I just closed my eyes and curled into a ball and waited for the clash. But it never came, and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was hovering in midair. Air I could control air as well. I could feel the air all around me keeping me up. I looked around and felt so light. I then looked at the Stark tower and saw that it wasn't that far off. So I kind of just vision myself flying there and I found myself moving upwards towards the tower. This was proving itself to be a lot easier than I had first anticipated. I saw the woman drop down from the craft and onto a platform right beneath the gap. But I had my eyes on another price. And he was just standing there looking out over the city. Laughing at us, laughing at Hulk being shot at by a 100 hovercrafts at once, I felt myself become hot again and I was going at the speed of Iron Man at the moment and I collided with Loki and we were both send from the terrace through a window and onto the floor. I started punching him and he looked surprised and tried to push me off. I grabbed his wrist and I wanted to burn him up but as I became hotter he became cooler, and his hand started turning blue. I tried to become warmer and I could feel the concrete floor melting beneath me, but he just became cooler. The room started spinning and I knew if we kept on doing this it would go wrong. He looked at his hand with his now red eyes and suddenly became more angry and pushed me off. I was sent into the bar and felt the glass cut into my back.  
"Stupid human, you think yourself better than a god?" he asked as he pulled me up by my hair.  
"Just because you are stronger doesn't mean you're better!" he noticed the necklace around my neck and ripped it off.  
"Give it back!" yelled at him earning me a knee in the stomach, that sure shut me up.

"You are of Nordic religion human, so why are you attacking your savior?"  
"You are not a savior, you are a dictator!" I said" you use weapons instead of words, death instead of enlightenment."  
"You know the gods you are of OUR RELIGION, THAT IS WHAT WE DO!" he screamed at me.  
"That is not why I believed in you!" I said" I believed in you because you were different and in a girl that has never fit in anywhere you seemed like the right choice." I yelled at him.  
"You are right about not fitting in anywhere!" he said and gave me the elevator look, he was talking about my weight. How dare he do something like that! I kicked him in the ankle. But before he could do anything one of the aliens came in and spat some barely understandable words and the grin returned to Loki's face. He looked at me and dragged me to the terrace once again. One the terrace was a horrific sight. Tony Stark lying on top of a man with a broken bow in his hands. Next to them was the man who once was The Hulk. With the broken Black Widow on top. Thor was being held by five aliens and as we stood there The Captain was dropped onto the pile. The heroes of New York all lying there defeated.  
"Look at the heroes. The earth mightiest heroes. The Avengers!" he let go off me and motioned for the aliens to grab onto me. I tried grabbing his cloak but the aliens held me back. I tried to wiggle myself loose, but to no avail. It was meaningless, they were too strong. But I then remembered that I could zap them with my lightning and in the blink of an eye I had slain them and I was running for Loki. I went to grab him but suddenly I couldn't move anymore.  
"You think yourself better than me human?" he asked not looking at me" You think yourself stronger than me?" he asked. He turned and I could see a sudden glimpse of desperation in his eyes. His eyes were begging me not to keep resisting. And oddly enough I stood down and waited for two new aliens the grab me again. His eyes turned thankful to angry in less than a second and he slapped me so hard that I could almost see stars. He turned to Iron man and sat down next to him.  
"I seem to recall you telling me I would not come out –On top- but my dear Stark, look where I am. On top!" he said and then he turned to the aliens again, he said to initiate the next face. I wondered what the next face would turn out to be. But before I could see the turn of events I was knocked unconscious by a large golden scepter. The last thing I saw was Loki laughing and then suddenly stopping and looking out over his mess of a city.

It took a while for me to wake up again. But when I did I was in a room a white room. So white it burned my eyes. I had to blink several times to make the burning sensation stop. And as it stopped I noticed an even sharper pain in my stomach I tried getting up but I couldn't something was attached to my forehead and I couldn't move. I tried again and again but every time I was forced down and the pain grew sharper, until it exploded, like my stomach was being cut open by someone. I began screaming and I drew attention to something or somebody because the pain stopped moving along my stomach.  
"Master Loki said she would be out for at least another day!" someone said in panic.  
"She must be immune. I see why she is in the program!" another deeper voice said.  
"Get the anesthetics!" a third voice yelled. And footsteps were heard.  
"She not very pretty though. I would choose Sweden… uh or maybe japan have you seen her?" the first voice said again.  
"Ugh and she stinks of sweat… she got good first hand grades though!" the second voice exclaimed.  
"That's just because she is one of the big three!" The first voice responded. First hand grades, the big three. What the hell was going on here? The confusion and the pain made me dizzy once again and I fell asleep.

I woke up again in an equally white room as the one before. It had a giant glass wall in the other end of where I was lying. Behind the glass were people. They were looking at me. pointing and laughing or knocking on the glass, even taking pictures. I felt like an animal at the zoo. What was going on? Why the hell wasn't I dead? The thoughts were spinning in my head and along with the constant knocking and blitz I got an awful headache.  
"Denmark has awoken. Please be sure to cast your votes as soon as possible!" a voice was heard muttering outside the glass. I tilted my head to the side not understanding why people were rushing to see me. I looked at them and they looked back, and every time I got eye contact with somebody they would look at me like I was a star of a sort. A little fat boy with the classical bully look, t-shirt with some statement inappropriate for his age and knuckles that look used, knocked on my window and yelled:  
"Say something!"  
Say something? Why? Were they able to hear me. no that couldn't be possible. Or could it.  
"Hello?" I tried and without hesitation the entire crowd outside responded with cheer and clap.  
"Hello?" I tried again and even more cheer was heard. I tried standing up when I noticed a sharp pain from my stomach. I looked down but as I did my hair fell into my eyes, which was really weird since I had always had short hair. And more than that it was chestnut. When did this happen? I searched my head for extensions but there were none. It was my hair. I was on my knees now and I brushed my hair back to see my boobs had gotten bigger. WHAT? the top I was wearing was a golden top with the Danish flag on it but it only went to right under my new boobs. I cautiously took a hand to my stomach and searched for the normal bump where the cheeseburgers were. But there was no bump. It was completely flat. And as my hands went down to my thighs I felt the same thing. Perfectly shaped, thin with a thigh-gap, but not to much. And my butt was perky and fit. I was only wearing a pair of golden trousers to accommodate my top. I got up on my feet which was a lot easier than it was before when I had the extra weight. Was this really me? Or was I dreaming?  
"Does anyone have a mirror?" and suddenly people were rushing to get to their purses first and pull out a mirror. I little girl got her mother's mirror and looked so proud to present it to me, and I felt sorry for the girl somehow. Who knows what he had been going through these last couple of days? So I went over to her and thanked her, and knelled down to look at my reflection.  
It _was_ me but still it wasn't, my hair was longer and absolutely gorgeous. My eyes were bigger or so the make-up made it look like, my mouth was the same but my nose was a lot smaller. I frowned at my looks, my cheekbones could cut through metal, or even diamond. My chin was strong and soft at the same time. And my eyebrows were perfectly trimmed and my piercing was polished to perfection. I had never looked this good.  
"You are beautiful!" the little girl said and put a hand on the glass. I wanted to do the same as a comforting gesture. But my hand went straight through the glass. And then things went ballistic. People screamed and started pulling me out through the glass and they almost tore my arm of. They girl grabbed onto my shirt and started ripping it to shreds. Someone pulled my hair, others my legs. And I was being pushed around like a doll. Until someone pulled me back into the room through the glass and onto a stretcher. The big white wall at the other end began opening like a door and I was pulled in behind the door people were screaming someone's name. And I saw another beautiful girl standing waving at them. She had the most beautiful short bob-cut blond hair and strikingly icy-blue eyes. She was tall but not as tall as me. She had a beautiful body but smaller than mine in every way. Her hands were elegant, and she had long well-taken-care-of fingers. Her shirt was blue and yellow. Sweden! The Swedish flag was one her chest. The doors were closing and her sweet smile was melting into a frown. When the doors were soundly closed she turned to a rather nervous looking guy behind her.  
"Why are they seeing me without make-up and my hair looks awful. I will lose points because of you, you stupid son of a bitch!" her accent was strong but charming in some way. The words though were harsh and she even slapped the poor guy afterwards. I tried standing up to help him but I was pushed back down. A man with kind eyes and a caring smile comforted me by brushing through my wrecked hair. And I was pulled into a space with a small shower a make-up table and a door of a sort. He put me down on a couch that was place just at the entrance which was nothing but a curtain and sat down on a clap-up chair. He was still patting me on the head.  
"How are you?" he asked his voice was dark and a bit hoarse. It sounded kind of sexy. He had bright blue hair and piercing in the ears. His eyes were dark and small, with an Asian feel to them. His cheeks and chin were those of statues. And he was very tall. I just looked at him with my mouth open. I didn't notice the growing awkwardness that spread in the room. And when I did I almost chocked on my own spit trying to reply to his question. I sat up way to fast and almost fell down the sofa until he caught me.  
"I'm fine?" I said and even my voice sounded different. I got surprised by it. And stuck an elbow in the man's genitals. He made a groaning sound and threw me back onto the couch. I sat up straight and started apologizing.  
"It's fine…it's totally fine!" he said out of breath "I'm okay!" and he took three deep breathes and started laughing hysterically. I giggled a bit myself even though I didn't know what I was laughing for. He stopped and looked at me.  
"They said you were going to be a challenge, that's why I chose you!" he said and sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened at his touch. Boys normally didn't do that to me and especially not boys as beautiful as him. He noticed but only drew me closer. He then whispered in my ear.  
"You have to get used to this now." And he put a hand on my leg, which caused me to flinch, and I stood up and ran to the other side of the room.  
"So this little scaredy-cat is the person they call the 5th avenger!" he said mockingly" what a rip-off!" he spat. I stood up straight at the name. It sounded kind of good. And he noticed and went over to me. he looked at me like a lion looks at a gazelle but this time he wouldn't get me to do anything. I stood my ground and even as his mouth was 1 cm from my mouth I didn't back away. He suddenly smiled and backed off. I was left speechless as he again began laughing.  
"That's it, that's my girl!" he said and took my head into his hands. "I'm sorry I had to test you in that way. You were just so cool in the footage!" he said.  
"What footage?" I asked my cheeks squished together making me sound like a 500 pound American redneck "And where are the rest of the Avengers?"  
"Oh right you don't know!" he said "Well guess you won't be out in the display anymore today because I need to explain some things to you. Come on!" he said and went for the doors. They looked very unstable, and they looked like they led into the other cubicle next to this one, but when he opened the doors the sight was completely different. There was a wonderful sight. Clothes everywhere, 500 m of pure heavenly clothes. I stood there moping with an open mouth when the guy pushed me inside.  
"My name is Lee, by the way!" he said as he went to work on my outfit.

I ended up in a wonderful dress made of a kind of stiff almost leathery feel to it, in black. Along my waist and rips there was a golden shiny fabric. My hair was still a mess so they put a knitted hat on my head in black. A black cardigan and a pair of sneakers. I looked like somebody out of a magazine. I was looking myself in the mirror when once again I was pushed out of the room. He locked the doors like it was the most important thing in the world and when he saw my reaction to the heavy security system on the door, he said- "This is what will make you win darling, we don't want anybody else in there. He made me sit down and put on make-up so I ended up looking like a true movie-star. With smoky eyes in brown and golden colors and my cheekbones heavily marked. He looked at me and made a kiss sound as to say I was perfect. He then rushed me out of the cubicle. Where I was pushed right into the girl from Sweden. She growled at me with her perfectly white teeth and pushed me into Lee's chest. I looked at her in astonishment, what an aggressive girl. But before I could say anything to her, Lee pushed me forward again, and all the pushing started to annoy me. 


	2. What is this hell

He kept going in a fast pace right behind me forcing me to move and not kick the girls ass. Not that I could anyway I felt the energy and the power that I had had in New York was gone. There was nothing left. The adrenaline that had hit me at that point might have been the reason it had gotten triggered. And I suddenly remembered my best friend and started to feel tears form in my eyes. But Lee whispered in my ear:  
"Save it for the camera's" he said it like I was pretending, like the tears were fake. Like my friend hadn't died right in front of my eyes in New York. What an asshole! I thought to myself, but I had to remain calm. Who knew what would happen if I had another fit and went on a rampage? I took a deep breath and exhaled all the negative energy that was inside me.

We ended up in a mall looking place, huge, white and very sterile. It almost looked to clean, I was standing in the doorway gaping at the large place that had been built in only a few days, when someone poked me on my back.  
"Excuse me, you are kind of blocking the way." Someone said behind me and I turned apologizing right away when I saw her. I thought Sweden was beautiful. This girl was way beyond. She was very small, not more than 1,50 m. I deemed her to be Japanese as she had an elongated face and very fragile bone structure. She was slim on the thin side but this only made her more beautiful, her hair was long and very black, when I say very black I mean black on the blue side. But of course this could be something she had gotten done. When she smiled, which she did very politely to me, her eyes disappeared, but I could see they were icy blue. She was wearing a simple white dress with a blue cardigan that matched her eyes.  
"Ah, Mako how nice to see you!" Mako was definably a Japanese name. Lee hugged the small girl and she hugged him back.  
"Why is this girl staring at me?" she asked in a nervous and very, may I say, cute way.  
"Oh her" he said and gave me a pat on the head which sent me out of my little bubble, "She just woke up today and she is new to all of this!"  
"Ah, congratulations to you, I am Mako Matsuyama, I represent the country of Japan in this race!" she said and all I did was nod.  
"And this idiot is Anno Nielsen" wait my last name wasn't Nielsen.  
"I am Anno…!" but before I could say anything else Lee had his hands all over my mouth, I took that as a subtle way to tell me to shut up. When he took his hands of my mouth I breathed in deep and looked at the little surprised girl again.  
"I represent Denmark!" I said and the girls eyes widened, in surprise and she suddenly bowed down to me.  
"Denmark, what an honor for you to talk to me, thank you so much, Arigato!" she said and I didn't really understand it.  
"Arigato to…you…too?" I said and she squealed and ran off. How weird? I thought to myself. Lee caught on to my sent of confusion and simply said that he would explain everything over a nice meal. I thanked yes and didn't argue because I suddenly realized I was starving.

The mall seemed endless and there was everything a mall needed. Clothes, shoes, food, cosmetics, beauty and many more stores graced the mall with their presence. Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Dior but also Hot topic, H&M, Vero Moda and other low priced stores where there. He asked me what I wanted to eat, and said that the mall would definably have it. I thought about and tasted my lust. Chinese I finally said, and he nodded at my choice saying something about low fat. I ignored it because as I saw it right now I was perfect. Nothing wrong with me as a walked and swung my new found long hair around. It felt like we walked for an hour before we finally found a Chinese restaurant. But as we walked I saw Brazilian-, Mexican- even Icelandic kitchen. And it all smelled wonderful, which didn't help my stomach from growling like a lion. Who knows how many days I hadn't been eating right. When we got there I was practically dragging myself along in hunger. Lee laughed at me a couple of times but mostly he just seemed worried about something. Maybe he was thinking about the conversation we were about to have. Well who cared? I was so hungry I could eat a horse, even Sleipner, if I had to. This thought took me back to New York… back to Loki…Ah a buffet. I went straight for the fried noodles and curry sauce. These were my favorite things. I could have just eaten the tray but Lee told me to take more portions instead of hovering over a giant mountain of food. I quickly took a tray and filled in to the edge and slowly made my way to a table. As I sat down at the table a girl came over. She was a tall black woman with beautiful luscious lips and an ass to die for. As all the girl she had very visible bone structure and her cheekbone could cut even my own. She smiled at me with her beautiful white crystal teeth and told me this wasn't my table.  
"Excuse me?" I said and wondered where the accent could be coming from.  
"Oh, I did not mean to offend you, you must be new, I am Mgala Amin, I represent Rwanda!" she said and smiled, "you have a bit of an accent there you must be one of the big three." Again with the big three.  
"I don't know what you mean!" I said.  
"Ah you must be Denmark, the girl who woke today?" she posed the question very casually and sat down in front of me. I nodded at her.  
"Where is your stylist?" she asked me.  
"He is getting food."  
"Mine's drunk, sleeping in the bathroom. Do you want to have dinner together?"  
"Yes of course!" I said and she began eating of her plate.  
Some while later Lee found me and slapped the back of my head telling me I should sit at the right table. Mgala laughed at us and asked Lee to join us. He reluctantly sat down beside me.  
"So Lee, you must be a very talented stylist!" she said and Lee sat up straighter in pride. I giggled at him which earned me another slap. I growled at him and continued eating. I was very curious as to what was going on but I felt that this was not the time to ask.  
"Who's yours?" he asked Mgala and I realized they had been talking for a while, he was laughing probably from a joke she had told.  
"Milter Blom!" she exclaimed with a sigh at the end. Lee made a sizzling sound as to indicate that this was not good.  
"Is he always drunk?" And they both started laughing.  
"He is not only drunk, he is probably high as well!" Lee exclaimed. They began telling tales of Milter Blom's great adventures. I sat listening but I couldn't hold back my curiosity much longer.  
"What's going on?!" I spurted out and almost made Lee fall of his chair. Mgala's face changed from happy to worried. She took my hand and gently stroke it. I turned to Lee who had the same face. She began to talk:

"The Avengers failed to take New York back from Loki, and the nuclear bomb that was sent, Loki easily destroyed and saved the city. And instead of people hating him they began loving him for this fact. For their own race had betrayed them and wanted them to perish. It didn't take long before Loki went and took over America and South America; from there he went to Africa and Europe. Then came Asian and last Australia. And some countries didn't even bother to try, they just gave up. He tried bargaining instead of all-out war but some places like Russia and China he had to fight his way in. His next move was to take over all communication, media and publicities. He then began sending his own television. Like torturing-hour or this, but I will come back to this. He then united everyone under one king, but as separate states. Some higher ranked than other, with the big three on top Denmark, Sweden and of course, Norway. The capital right now is Copenhagen but there is talk of it moving to Stockholm. He is there. And we are there. Loki began constructing this fort and another for himself immediately. And they were done in under 4 days. He then went on international TV and announced a game. A silly game if you ask me, a game that is covering over something bigger, something he isn't telling us. The game is simple. There are three judges.

Loki's trusted advisor, Barne, who lives here with us and monitors us all day.

The people, that is why we are placed like animals in cages every day.

And Loki himself, he will be visiting us sometimes and will watch the shows and ultimately has the final vote.

The goal is simple, becoming better than anyone else her. And in this fort are girls representing each country in the world. The prize is… becoming Loki's wife. The challenges have not been published yet but there will be 13. And some of them are really hard."  
"What happens if you lose?" I asked.  
"Well Loki's wife needs to be the best and the _only_ best!" she said and chills began making its way down my spine. How horrible.  
"Why us?" I asked her. Why would he chose me, I tried to kill him back in New York? That is just weird.  
"Supposedly we were picked through a magic orb or something. Each of us has strength, something we do better than all others. And each of us has a flaw, a big one. Something that can make or break us!" she said.  
"I would tell you mine but you know it's a life or death situation and I don't trust you yet!" she said and got up. "Now if you will excuse me I will go and become and mannequin!" she left us waving.  
"It's not true." Lee said softly.  
"What?"  
"It's not a silly game, it's awesome!" he exclaimed and rushed me to finish my meal so that I could get back out in the window. I dragged it out as long as possible. Leaving absolutely nothing on my plate. I hated this, Why was this happening now? No, why was this happening at all? Then I remembered something.  
"Where are the Avengers?" I asked Lee as we were walking back.  
"Oh…øhm they are…they are safe?" He said with a not-so-convincing tone.  
"Tell me please!" I pleaded. What had he done with them, they didn't deserve this. Or at least I didn't deserve anything better than them.  
"I was thinking I saw your home and you like drawing so I ordered some paint and when you go back into the display you could use the walls as carcasses." He said completely avoiding the question, "I have the perfect outfit ready for you!" I kept quite thinking maybe there was a reason he couldn't tell me.

The outfit Lee showed me was absolutely beautiful. But it was not something I could see myself wearing next to Loki. A couple of short in a grey-black tone with Aztec print all over, a shirt plane white with the text "Artist in the making" on it, and an oversized vest, looking like a sweatshirt without arms. He then fixed my hair into curls and put my hood up and attached it to my hair because it was still a bit damaged. He then made a simple eyeliner-line over my eye and a little mascara on my lashes but only on the ones on top. Red lips and I was ready to go. He turned the chair and looked at me with a serious impression.  
"Don't go out of the display!" he said. And I asked why.  
"There are 196 countries in the world, but there are only 195 girls here!" he said and urged me to get going. I was quickly pushed to the place with the giant doors and saw Sweden next to my door. Above every door was a code for the country, like on cars. Mine said DK, Sweden said S. Next to it was a counter. Counting upwards every minute. But randomly, I wondered what it was. But before I could asked the giant doors opened and a crowd greeted me with cheers. I waved nervously at them. I entered the room despite being terrified something like before would happen again. I could her muttering from the room beside mine. And people eyes averted from mine and looked or her. I became kind of mad. So I thought, let the games begin.  
"Hey there people, my name is …" a sound like a vuvuzela filled the room and I had to cover my ears to stop it. Ok, not allowed to say my name, got it.  
"Sorry about that. People today I will be painting for you. But it isn't fun just to see me paint, so I thought maybe I could paint you guys, so who wants to be painted first?" I asked and all the people raised their hands. A man very obese with a hotdog in his hands raised his hand first and I looked at him and slowly gestured for him to come closer. He came over to me and I sat at the edge of the glass and took a sketchpad and a pencil and started drawing the man, whilst chatting with the other people there. I urged them to sit down and they did and one by one a painted them and talked to them in a carrying way so that they would think I cared. They were very impressed with my sketches and asked if they could bring them home, each time I would say that I would rather remember their faces but if they insisted I could give it to them, some said no, you keep it (This was mostly the guys) others said they wanted them anyway. Apart from this I even tried to remember their names and made silly little games where I would make them say something about themselves when they said their name so that I would remember them the next time they came. The ones that I had painted, and hadn't given to the person on it, I wrote the name and the fact down. Like Martin Schöller, likes Avatar: the last air bender or Maria Sanchez just broke up with her boyfriend because he thought she was here too much. I got up and told them that I needed to go but they wouldn't let me, they started to buuuh at me, so I decided to do one last thing before leaving. I took the paint that was in the far end of the display and the latter and started to sketch a painting on the wall, I told them tales of the north, tales of Asgard and people were very interested as I talked I drew the gods on the wall, Tyr, Odin, Freya, Frigg, Freyr, Balder, Hel, Sif, Heimdal and saved Thor and Loki for last because I actually had an idea of how they looked. When drawing each person I told tales of them. Tales of Odin sneaking in to young girls chambers, stories of Freya's beauty, stories of Thor's courage. When I was done with the paintings of everyone except Loki people began to be bored of me postponing it. So I started:

"The gods were so angry with Loki that he had to run away and hide himself in the mountains, and there he built a house which had four doors, so that he could see around him on every side. He would often in the day-time change himself into a salmon and hide in the water called Franangursfors, and he thought over what trick the gods might devise to capture him there. One day while he sat in his house, he took flax and yarn, and with it made meshes like those of a net, a fire burning in front of him. Then he became aware that the gods were near at hand, for Odin had seen out of Hlidskjalf where he was. Loki sprang up, threw his work into the fire, and went to the river. When the gods came to the house, the first that entered was Kvasir, who was the most acute of them all. In the hot embers he saw the ashes of a net, such as is used in fishing, and he told the gods of it, and they made a net like that which they saw in the ashes. When it was ready they went to the river and cast the net in, Thor holding one end and the rest of the gods the other, and so they drew it. Loki travelled in front of it and lay down between two stones so that the net went over him, but the gods felt that something living had been against the net. Then they cast the net a second time, binding up in it a weight so that nothing could pass under it. Loki travelled before it till he saw the sea in front of him. Then he leapt over the top of the net and again made his way up the stream. The gods saw this, so they once more dragged the stream, while Thor waded in the middle of it. So they went to the sea.

Then Loki saw in what a dangerous situation he was. He must risk his life if he swam out to sea. The only other alternative was to leap over the net. That he did, jumping as quickly as he could over the top cord.

Thor snatched at him, and tried to hold him, but he slipped through his hand, and would have escaped, but for his tail, and this is the reason why salmon have their tails so thin.

Loki being captured, they took him to a certain cavern, and they took three rocks, through each of which they bored a hole. Then they took Loki's sons Vali and Nari, and having changed Vali into a wolf, he tore his brother Nari into pieces. Then the gods took his intestines and bound Loki with them to the three stones, and they changed the cord into bands of iron. Skadi then took a serpent and suspended it over Loki's head so that the venom drops from it on to his face. Siguna, Loki's wife, stands near him, and holds a dish receiving the venom as it falls, and when the dish is full she goes out and pours its contents away. While she is doing this, however, the venom falls on Loki, and causes him such intense pain that he writhes so that the earth is shaken as if by an earthquake.

There he lies till Ragnarök."

When I was done I looked at the painting that I had drawn in a complete daze. And it was beautiful, his expression proud and his eyes gentle, like a true king. I felt a tear stream down my face. And I suddenly felt aware of the silence in the room, I looked at the crowd, they were screaming at me. But there was no sound. Where was the sound. The latter I was standing on suddenly collapsed and I fell hard on the ground. Right at the feet of a man.  
"Humans, so silly telling tales of nothing but sex and riches!" the voice I knew all too well I got up quickly remembering the feeling of being pulled by the hair. He smiled at me.  
"Hello Denmark" he said in a taunting voice and I suddenly realized why I was here. He wanted me to suffer, maybe not physically but mentally. I took three steps back.  
"Ragnarök will never happen, the woman you are referring to Siguna, does not exist. I do not have any children and I would never turn myself into a fish!" he said every word more irritated. I felt the urge to apologize to him, not of respect, of fear. I stepped back further.  
"You are nothing but a human, and you will never become good enough for me!" he said and I suddenly regained my courage. Not good enough for him? not good enough for him? what the hell?  
"You think I want to be good enough for you? I want you to treat me like you did the other Avengers, I want to get out of this place and be with them. Where I belong, because I sure as hell do not belong in the arms of A HORSE FUCKING SON OF A FROSTGIANT!" I yelled and pinned me to the wall right beneath Odin. He looked at me rage streaming through him and I thought that I was done, he would kill me now and it would all be over. And I was somehow content with this.  
"What did you say?" he asked giving me the chance to rephrase my earlier statement.  
"Horse-fucking-not-beloved-son-of-a-frost-giant" I whisper confidentially, dragging out every word to torture him even more, and somehow it did because I could see hurt in his eyes. And again I felt the urge to apologize to him.  
"Whore!" he said and disappeared. I was left with fresh paint smeared all over my back and the hands of Odin who had been open and ready were now closed and gone. The doors began to open behind me and I heard someone cheering behind it.  
"You lost?!" Lee voice rang out and I felt like an utter loser.

It had all been a test. To see if what we would do in threatning situations. Barne, a small, obese, bald man who kept staring at our breast, mostly because he wasn't tall enough to look into our eyes, told us the scores and indeed I was first. The loser had been Uzbekistan, Bosnia, Bolivia, Mongolia and me. But nothing happened to them. We were put through an hour of rules, rules of procedure, when meeting Loki, rules of behavior, when meeting Loki and the public, and ruled of engagement, when not in the display. We were allowed to practice three different skills, until we were good enough to move on to another. I felt sort of excited by this. I allways wanted to be good at something interesting, like singing or dancing. The meeting ended after 5 hours of listening to the creep, but I fell asleep halfway through not having slept in at least 24 hours. Since Lee was sitting next to me, I thought he would be able to give me the details in a much shorter version. But as the meeting ended and we all were getting up Barne stopped us with a frightful message.

"A screening will show your points tonight, and it will be put up in here as well so you can keep tabs on everybody, and after the next challenge it will be a live decision. Remember this is not xfactor!" he said. And I swore I heard him mumble something about it being damn near close to it. A chill was sent down my spine. And as the meeting ended and Mgala and I went to see our stats I got another chill because Mgala was number 140. She assured me she would do better for the next challenge. But what was it? Would it always be this sudden.

Lee dragged me back to our cubicle and put me in a chair. He started nervously pacing around the room and every time I tried to say something he would shut me up with his hand saying he was thinking and should just sit there and be pretty. He went out for a couple of minutes and brought some of the other make-up artists in. They all stared at me and made noises, and then they started touching me. Everything was touched, my hair, my legs, my arms and my face were the focus. They kept on making noises. Then they started asking me questions like, what's the capital of Mongolia? Or What is the square root of 47? I answered both correct and they seemed delighted by the fact. They were clapping and dancing around. But then they all stopped and a girl that looked like a pinup model spoke up.  
"Physical, mental and skills!" she said and they all nodded. What? I no longer knew what was going on? They suddenly left and Lee started pacing around some more. Until he finally made a noise, at this point I had taken out a sketch pad and started sketching him, so when he surprised me by his sudden noise I made I big giant line across his face. I got so angry I just drew all over his face and cracked the pencil. And then he said.  
"Or maybe?" and started pacing again. So I started over on sketching him. And when I was nearly done and very pleased he made the same sound again. This time I was not so surprised and the line fortunately didn't ruin the picture.  
"Ok I am thinking, Mma, Language and acrobatics!" he finally said and I finally understood what he had been mumbling about for the last hour. The three skills. Even though I thought I would be able to choose them myself.  
"Perfect!" he shouted and clapped his hands together.  
"We start right away stay here!" he then said and made his way out the cubicle.  
"No you wait here!" I startled him a bit with the tone I was using.  
"Mma?" I asked.  
"Mixed martial arts!" he joyfully replied.  
"Language?" I asked again.  
"Think about it for a second, if you can speak major languages like Chinese or Indian, you can make people love you even more. Maybe I should call it language and culture!" he laughed.  
"Acrobatics?" I encountered.  
"Well in this case singing or dancing would be boring. Everybody is doing that. So I thought why not do something men would enjoy, twisting you around and stuff!" he said.  
"Men would enjoy dancing as well!"  
"Yes but everybody is doing that!" he said and left the cubicle. And he was right as I was talking to some of the other girls I heard only two or so that had not chosen one of the two. Even Mgala had chosen dancing. People almost seemed startled when they heard my choice. I was talking to the girl from Norway called Caroline when a giant bearded man came and dragged me of. He must have been more than 2 meters. Lee, who was normally a tall man, seemed tiny beside him.  
"She is to big!" the man said with a heavy Russian accent.  
"You mean tall!" Lee replied.  
"That as well!" he said and dragged me into a room. There were lots of girls in there. Girls dancing ballet, girls dancing breakdance, girls dancing contemporary. But I was dragged to the very edge were bars and a trampoline was put up. He then dropped me onto the trampoline. I bounced a few times before I sat up and when I did his face was right in front of mine.

His face was old. In a good way, he was actually a very handsome man. A DILF. Dad I'd like to fuck. But he soon became a Dad I'd like to forget. First he made me jump up and down on the trampoline while using a device to measure how high I went. Each jump he complained that I was too stiff or that I couldn't even make a salto from that height. I didn't even know what I salto was. He then made me do exercises. Like trying to make my foot go along my body over my head. Or grabbing my foot from behind and then pulling it over my head. But each time I would lose my balance and tumble. Lee kept insisting that I was wearing the wrong outfit but me and Vladimir (My name for him) just looked at him like he was an idiot, that would shut him up. The training ended all too late, and even then he told me that by the next fucking day I need to work on my balance and my split. He expected me to do it perfectly in the morning. At dinner I met up with Caroline and Mgala. Caroline, the Norwegian girl, was number 3 on the list. And she was just as beautiful as all the other girls here. She was taller than me maybe 1,80 or so, and she had flaming red hair, freckles and a pale skin like a true ginger. Her freckles were only across her cheeks because the rest of her body was absolutely flawless. And she wore the most adorable clothes. Myself I was still wearing my soaking wet gym outfit. Vladimir had taken me to a room and sprayed me with a water hose and told me I was not to take my gym clothes of until next day. So I was soaking as I was walking in between the two beauty queens. We decided to go Italian and went there, as it's always certain to find something you like on an Italian menu. And as we sat there and I had finished my second family sized pizza a sound went off in the mall. And a giant screen in the restaurant turned on, I presume this was happening all over the mall. Barne appeared and I suddenly felt the urge to throw up the delicious pizzas I had eaten earlier.

"Girls, in two weeks, there will be a show, a show focusing on you. Depending on where you are ranked you more or less time with the interviewer. After the show we will have a voting and the ten lowest girls will be eliminated!" the last word rang over and over in my head and I suddenly stood up and started running. Just running. Eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, kept replaying in my head. I ran until my legs couldn't handle it any more, as well as my stomach and I found myself gulping up all the food I had been eating earlier. I would die. Here, for him? My life would end because of that loser? I found myself in the dance practice room looking myself in the mirror, tears streaming down my face. Suddenly he appeared next to me, laughing at me, mocking me. and I felt a familiar flame starting to burn and next I found myself smashing the glass with mu burning hand.  
"I knew there was something special about you babushka!" Vladimir was behind me. The flames stopped immediately as I turned around.  
"Sit!" he said before I could defend myself.  
"You want to let him win?" he asked as I was sobbing next to him on the trampoline.  
"You want the bastard to win over you?" he asked again taking my chin gently into his and lifting it up for pride.  
"No" I whispered.  
"What?" he said.  
"No!" I said I little louder.  
"I cannot hear you babushka!" he yelled and got up and started to leave. As he was halfway across the room I yelled.  
"NOOOO!" lightning streaming from every part of my body and as I cooled down he returned.  
"No that's what I though!" he said.  
When he left I started doing the exercises he wanted me to learn, somehow I really wanted to make him proud now. I failed and I failed. And it seemed just impossible for the human boy to go into the position he wanted it to go into. But as time passed I could grab my foot at get it as high as my shoulders and my thigh was completely vertical with my body for the other position. I practiced for I don't know how long and I didn't even remember falling asleep. In a perfect split.

The next morning I woke up in the most awkward position, but I did not have time to take it all in because I was woken by Vlad and a jolly bucket of ice cold water. He told me later that I would have had severe pain going out of said split had I not done it quickly. My whole body was aching and when he said that I had to go and warm up on the trampoline I almost cried. But he looked at me as a reminder of last night and I pulled myself together. By the end of the session with him I could finally get my foot all the way over my head and I saw some girls looking at me with envy in their eyes. I decided to come back that night and practice the other move and the other split. But my day wasn't over, because I was now introduced to Marie-Clyce. Marie-Clyce was my language instructor and she decided that I should start my learning how to say hello in 60 languages. An every time I made a mistake she would hit me with a ruler. What a hag.  
Bonjour  
Hola  
Goddag  
Goodday

Sain baina  
Kon'nichiwa  
Ni hao

And so on. And after a joyous lunch with two girls giving me the it's-ok-you-are-not-going-to-die look I felt ready to meet my Mma teacher. I was hoping for a hot one like in Never back down, and was not disappointed. By his looks that is. But three hours of yelling and spitting and popping veins made me feel kind of sick every time I saw him. At first he seemed nice and gentle. He helped me put on some protective bandages and helped me with my hair when I got stuck in my necklace. Then he told me to come at him with all I got and I was kind of worried. Did he know what all I got was? He stood ready and I started charging at him. With all my might. I remembered Melissa saying "Go for the balls" and so I did. But as my foot was speeding towards his genitalia he suddenly moved and all to quickly I was sent flying into a wall. This is where the spitting and the yelling came in. He hammered his hand into the wall and pinned me up against with his other hand. Lee who had been talking to some other girl with a smirk look on his face suddenly focused on us again.  
"YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE SON OF A WHORE!" I tried to break in here saying I was a girl but he slapped me."YOU CAN'T EVEN HIT ME?" I tried to hit him but he got my hand and started twisting it backwards. I wanted to scream at this point. "IF YOU SCREAM I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE YOU RUN A MARATHON. UNDERSTOOD BITCH?" I nodded holding back my scream. Wow what had Lee gotten me into here?


End file.
